


Another Night

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: A Friday night with just Oikawa and you.





	Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> i had to reupload so sorry!  
> and i haven't proofread it yet so sorry for any mistakes

Grunts and soft moans filled the small space of your room.

The man above you was breathing hard, occasionally letting out a curse or your name.  
He held himself up on his forearms that lied on each side of your head, lower body pressing hard against yours every time he thrusted back inside you.

While you had your head tilted back into the pillows and hands gripping either the bed or his arms, he watched you carefully. Watched your chest move up and down as you panted. Watched your flushed face and the looks of pleasure that came. Watched how your lips would say his name.

Oikawa licked his lips as he leaned his head down to capture yours in a sloppy kiss. He swore his heart nearly leaped out of his chest when one of your hands went to run through his hair to grip the back of his head in attempt to deepen the kiss. Sadly, he had to pull away from your delicious lips to catch his breath.  
He began watching you again. This time he noticed you scrunch your nose a bit and heard you let out a low moan that lasted just a bit longer than the previous ones. You were close.

This lit a fire in him and he began thrusting into you harder and faster. He wanted to see you come undone by him. He wanted to be the only one to bring you so much pleasure. He wanted to be the only one you ever needed.  
As his own selfish thoughts swarmed through his head, he was getting closer as well and it was with a stuttering thrust that he climaxed just shortly after you did.

He pulled out of you and moved to lay down next to you. As you turned towards him, he saw how you could barely keep your eyes open. Oikawa let out a quiet laugh and placed an arm around you to pull you closer.

His heart skipped a beat when you muttered a quiet 'thanks Tooru.'

It wasn't until a few minutes later when he was sure that you were sound asleep that he spoke again.

"I love you, [Name]."

Unbeknownst to him, you always heard him and you always felt guilty that you couldn't return his affections. But no matter how many times you pushed him away, he always came back like a moth to a flame. 

**Author's Note:**

> umm oops


End file.
